Cosmos
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: "Marry me, Rukia?". Padang bunga cosmos dan senja menjadi saksi bersatunya cinta seorang gadis shinigami dan shinigami pengganti sekaligus pengguna Fullbring.IchiRuki again. Review please


**Minna...**

**Saya kembali dengan oneshoot. Hanya oneshoot. Dan lagi-lagi terinspirasi sama sebuah ****wallpaper IchiRuki****. Gambarnya keren banget. Pandangan Ichigo juga buat saya meleleh.**** Kyaaa…. Saya yakin teman-teman semua udah pada punya.**

**Udahlah gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Langsung mulai ajah. Mohon review nya dan komentarnya soal fic saya. Soalnya kan saya udah lama banget gak nulis fic.**** Istilahnya ini pemanasan buat semangat saya untuk lanjutin fic-fic yang lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach yang pasti punya Tite Kubo seorang.**

**Summary : "Marry me, Rukia?". Padang cosmos dan senja menjadi saksi**** bersatunya**** cinta seorang gadis shinigami dan shinigami pengganti sekaligus pengguna Fullbring.**

**Pairing : Tentu saja Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia****.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC (Maybe), Typo masih bertebaran. Penulisan masih hancur. Don't Like, Don't Read yah ^^**

.

.

.

"Onii-chan! Selamat yah...,"

"Selamat, Ichi-nii,"

"Masaki! Akhirnya anak kita Ichigo menjadi seorang dokter seperti aku. Andai kau disini, Masaki…"

"Mattaku, berhenti lah bersikap kekanak-kanakan, baka oyaji. Ingatlah umurmu sekarang. Memalukan sekali bertingkah seperti itu dihadapan anak-anak gadismu,"

Hari ini, hari dimana Kurosaki Ichigo telah menamatkan studi kedokterannya di Karakura University. Ini menjadi keputusannya sendiri setelah menamatkan pendidikan nya di bangku SMA. Dan itu adalah pilihan tepat. Terbukti dengan pembuktiannya dengan menyabet lulusan kedua terbaik setelah tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan Ishida Uryuu. Dan ia lulus pada umur yang masih sangat muda. 22 tahun. Bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi seseorang yang mengambil jurusan kedokteran bisa lulus dalam waktu 4 tahun.

Hari ini mereka merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan kelulusan Ichigo. Yuzu dengan cekatan menaruh menu makanan yang sudah ia masak tadi di atas meja makan. Menunya kali ini beragam. Sepertinya ia memasak masakan spesial untuk perayaan kelulusan kakaknya hari ini.

Karin seperti biasa, hanya duduk di atas bangku meja makan dan menopang dagunya. Ia malas melihat ayahnya yang masih saja memeluk poster ibunya yang big size dan terpampang jelas di depannya. Tingkah laku ayahnya tidak pernah berubah walaupun ia dan juga saudara kembarnya sudah beranjak remaja. Bahkan ayahnya pun tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi. Tapi tetap saja tingkahnya seperti anak TK.

Sementara sang dokter, tentu saja ia mulai sekarang menyandang nama Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo itu hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah ayahnya yang seperti anak kecil. Hari ini penampilannya berbeda. Memakai jas hitam, dengan kemeja berwarna putih dipadu dengan dasi hitam, dan tentu saja celana panjang hitam. Pakaian resmi memang harus dipakai saat acara kelulusannya. Ia tampak begitu gagah dan membuat ketampanannya semakin terpancar.

.

.

"Rukia dimana? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya setelah acara kelulusanku tadi?" tanya Ichigo saat menduduki dirinya untuk menyantap makan malamnya.

"Sepertinya diatas. Tadi aku memanggilnya, hanya saja Rukia-nee bilang dia sedang tidak lapar," jawab Yuzu yang juga sudah duduk.

"Dia hanya kelelahan dengan 'tugas' nya, Ichigo," jawab Isshin dan sekarang sudah bergabung dengan anak-anaknya untuk makan malam. Dan Ichigo tahu apa artinya 'tugas' yang ayahnya maksud.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu jumlah hollow yang datang akhir-akhir ini cukup merepotkannya walaupun hollow-hollow itu kelas tengik. Hanya saja bila harus menghabisi mereka berkali-kali dalam satu hari, siapapun akan mudah kelelahan.

Dan itu terjadi pada gadisnya kali ini sepertinya. Tiba-tiba saja, Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo setelah acara kelulusan tadi. Alasannya sama. Hollow. Dan itu sudah tugas Rukia untuk menghabisi hollow mengingat bahwa Rukia sebagai seorang shinigami penjaga kota ini. Ia tidak bisa memonopoli Rukia seorang diri, menginngat kewajiban Rukia juga sangat penting.

Kenapa ia tidak membantu kekasihnya tersebut? Karena Rukia melarangnya hanya untuk hari ini saja. Hari ini hari istimewa untuk Ichigo dan Rukia sama sekali tidak ingin merusak keadaan hanya dengan mengatakan ada hollow yang berkeliaran.

"Panggil dan bujuklah Rukia-nee untuk makan bersama kita. Aku tahu, kau tidak akan mulai makan tanpa Rukia-nee, Ichi-nii," perkataan Karin membuat Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap seluruh anggota keluarganya yang ada disitu. Ia merasa tidak enak meninggalkan keluarganya untuk membujuk kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah, Ichi-nii. Cepatlah. Nanti makanannya keburu dingin," Ichigo tersenyum pada Yuzu dan juga Karin lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan naik ke lantai dua. Menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Rukia sedang tidur. Itu yang bisa ia simpulkan saat melihat Rukia yang sedang tidur membelakanginya diatas ranjangnya. Bukan rahasia lagi selama 4 tahun mereka menjalani hubungan, Rukia jarang tidur di dalam lemarinya. Ia lebih sering tidur diatas ranjang milik Ichigo. Itu pun karena permintaan Ichigo sendiri.

"Ichigo, kau kah itu?" Rukia tampak sadar dari tidurnya saat ia merasakan tangan kekar memeluk nya dari belakang.

"Kau tidur?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah ikut tidur bersama Rukia. Ia memeluk kekasihnya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan setiap hari.

"Hm, sampai kau datang dan memelukku sekarang. Padahal aku sedang bermimpi tadi," jawab Rukia masih membelakangi Ichigo. Ia masih memejamkan matanya dan enggan untuk berbalik.

"Mimpi apa? Boleh aku tahu? Kuharap yang kau mimpikan itu aku," ujar Ichigo yang masih memeluknya. Kali ini ia mencium rambut Rukia dan mengelusnya. Ia tidak akan bosan dengan aktivitasnya yang seperti ini.

Rukia berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan Ichigo. Ichigo masih memeluknya walaupun ia sudah membalikkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya Ichigo makin hari semakin mesra padanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku bermimpi kau melamarku ditengah-tengah padang bunga cosmos yang sedang bermekaran. Hei, kau belum mengganti pakaianmu?"

"Nanti saja. Dan benarkah? Aku jadi kepikiran tentang mimpimu itu," jawab Ichigo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Rukia.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo. Jangan pikirkan mimpiku tadi. Itu hanya mimpi, benar?" ujar Rukia melepaskan pelukan Ichigo dan mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur Ichigo.

"Ayo turun, kita makan malam. Yuzu dan Karin menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu," Ichigo mengikuti Rukia yang bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hm….maaf sudah merepotkan kalian," jawab Rukia yang merapikan rambutnya menggunakan jarinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau calon istriku bukan? Tentu saja tidak ada yang namanya merepotkan jika bersama keluargamu sendiri, Rukia," jawab Ichigo yang bediri tepat di belakang Rukia.

"Dengar, Ichigo," Rukia berbalik menghadap Ichigo dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah kekasihnya tersebut. "Kau mengatakan aku calon istrimu. Itu benar. Aku pun sekarang menganggapmu calon suamiku, hanya saja aku masih orang lain disini, aku masih belum menyandang nama Nyonya Kurosaki, jadi tetap saja aku masih merasa aku sudah merepotkan kalian semua. Itu perasaanku saat ini. Sudahlah, ayo turun," jawab Rukia berbalik dan menarik tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia sehingga Rukia kembali menghadapnya. "Aku akan segera menjadikanmu Nyonya Ichigo Kurosaki, sehingga tidak ada lagi perasaan tidak enak tersebut,".

"Hm..aku percaya padamu, Tawake," Rukia tersenyum tulus pada Ichigo. Ia percaya pada kekasihnya tersebut. Orang yang lebih dari sekedar kekasihnya. Sebelum menjadi kekasih mereka bersahabat dan sejak saat itu Ichigo melindunginya. Orang yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindunginya dan juga orang yang ia yakin akan terus bersamanya. Mereka pernah berpisah dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan panjang hanya karena Ichigo kehilangan kekuatannya. Hanya saja kali ini ia yakin kebersamaam mereka berdua akan berlangsung selamanya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Ichigo?" tanya Isshin tampak serius kali ini. Entah dia benar-benar serius atau tidak. Siapa yang bisa percaya dengan seorang Isshin Kurosaki.

"Yang kulakukan setelah ini? Tentu saja aku akan bekerja dirumah sakit Karakura. Aku tidak mungkin bekerja paruh waktu lagi kan?" jawab Ichigo dengan raut muka ogah menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Aku tahu itu, anak bodoh. Maksudku selain bekerja di rumah sakit? Apa kau tidak ada rencana ingin membuat hubunganmu dan Rukia-chan semakin serius?" tanya Isshin lagi. Kali ini dengan tatapan menggoda. Sementara Yuzu dan Karin tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan ayah mereka. Mereka berdua tahu apa yang ayah mereka maksud.

Ichigo dan Rukia tiba-tiba berhenti makan. Keduanya tertunduk. Namun sepertinya Rukia bisa dengan cepat mengendalikan situasi. Ia kembali memakan makanannya, namun tetap saja wajah kepiting rebusnya tidak bisa ia tutupi.

"Ka…kalau itu tentu saja sudah aku pikirkan. Kau tunggu saja, baka Oyaji," jawab Ichigo terdengar gugup. Ia hanya melirik Rukia dengan ekor matanya yang sedang asyik menyantap makanannya.

"Rukia-chan," panggil Isshin.

"I..iya paman?" jawab Rukia yang mengangkat wajahnya dari makanannya. Tatapannya tertuju pada Isshin yang terlihat masih serius.

"Kau sekarang harus berlatih memanggilku ayah. Ingat, kau calon menantuku. Dan akan kupastikan kau menjadi menantuku, Rukia-chan," jawab Isshin.

"Ba…baik Paman. Ma..maaf, maksudku, Ayah," Rukia memperbaiki panggilannya pada Isshin saat melihat Isshin mengerutkan wajahnya pertanda tidak setuju dengan panggilan yang Rukia tujukan padanya.

"Hehehehehe…..begitulah seharusnya. Dan satu lagi, berikan aku banyak cucu, Rukia-chan,"

"Uhuk…uhuk…uhuk…. Baka Oyaji!" seru Ichigo dan memasang tampang sangarnya. Tampangnya sendiri menjadi sangat aneh karena disertai dengan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Dengan cepat Rukia menyodorkan air putih pada Ichigo tanpa menatap wajah kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku kan meminta pada Rukia-chan, bukan padamu. Jadi kau tidak perlu sewot begitu," jawab Isshin dengan gaya lebaynya. "Masaki, kita akan segera memiliki cucu,"

_TUK_

"Aw…ada apa Karin? Apa ayah berbuat salah?" tanya Isshin dengan pandangan polosnya sambil mengelus dahinya yang terkena tusukan sumpit dari Karin yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Berhenti berbicara yang aneh-aneh, ayah. Kau lihat? Rukia-nee jadi tidak selera makan karena perkataan ayah tadi!," jawab Karin yang memandang Isshin dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Isshin hanya tersenyum riang dengan perkataan Karin . Jika dilihat saat ini Rukia memang hanya memandang makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Ia hanya merasa malu karena ia belum menikah dengan Ichigo, namun calon ayah mertuanya tersebut sudah meminta hhal yang aneh-aneh.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau makannya dilanjutkan lagi? Kalau seperti ini terus, kita tidak akan menghabiskan makanan kita," ujar Yuzu mencoba mencairkan kembali suasana yang sempat tegang. Namun sebenarnya yang tegang itu hanya Rukia dan Ichigo saja.

"Yuzu benar. Ayo semua, kita lanjutkan makannya," Rukia mengiyakan pernyataan Yuzu dan mulai memakan kembali makanannya sembari tersenyum. Sementara Ichigo? Ia masih shock sepertinya. Cucu? Ayahnya terlalu berpikir jauh.

.

.

.

"Ibu, aku sudah lulus. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang dokter. Aku harap Ibu senang dengan pencapaianku sampai saat ini. Andai saja Ibu ada disini. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah ibu yang bangga padaku,"

Saat ini Ichigo tengah berada di makam Masaki Kurosaki yang notabene adalah ibu kandungnya. Karena kesibukannya yang sekarang mulai menumpuk, ia baru bisa mengunjungi ibunya setelah sebulan ia lulus.

Kali ini ia hanya sendiri. Tidak bersama ayahnya maupun kedua adiknya ataupun Rukia. Ia berjongkok di depan makam Ibunya. Banyak yang ia ingin ceritakan pada Ibunya. Banyak sekali sehingga ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada Ibu. Dan mungkin akan sedikit mengejutkan Ibu. Tapi aku yakin Ibu setuju dengan yang akan aku katakan pada Ibu. Ini keputusanku dan aku sudah sangat yakin dengan hal ini, Ibu,"

Ichigo tersenyum. Ia bisa merasakan Ibunya ada di sekitar situ. Ibunya sedang melihatnya dan mungkin saja tersenyum padanya.

"Aku akan menikahi kekasihku. Kuchiki Rukia. Sepertinya ibu sudah tahu tentang Rukia, kan. Aku kan sudah bercerita pada Ibu,"

"Aku tahu aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Hanya saja aku pikir aku sudah siap untuk ini. Untuk itu aku meminta restu dari Ibu agar aku bisa menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik seperti ayah. Dan doakan aku agar Rukia menerima lamaranku,"

"Rukia pernah bermimpi kalau aku melamarnya. Dan aku ingin mengabulkan permintaannya tersebut. Setidaknya setelah menikah aku tidak takut lagi ia akan berpindah pada yang lain. Setidaknya setelah menikah ia akan menjadi milikku,"

"Rukia akan kubuat bahagia seperti Ibu yang bahagia bersama ayah. Aku akan memberikan Ibu dan Ayah cucu yang banyak. Akan kuajak mereka kesini agar bisa mengenal neneknya walaupun tidak melihat Ibu secara langsung. Setidaknya jika anakku laki-laki wajahnya harus setampan aku dan rambutnya orange. Jika ia perempuan, aku lebih senang kalau ia seperti Rukia,"

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah-wajah anaknya yang lucu-lucu. Teriakan mereka. Maupun saat mereka memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah.

"Aku pamit Ibu. Aku akan datang lagi dan akan bercerita banyak pada Ibu. Aku harap Ibu sehat-sehat saja disana. Teruslah menjagaku, Ayah, Yuzu maupun Karin. Hm…dan sepertinya mulai sekarang Ibu harus menjaga Rukia juga. Rukia kan menantu Ibu. Baiklah bu, sampai jumpa lagi,"

.

.

.

"Ichigo dimana sih? Telepon tidak diangkat, pesan ku tidak dibalas. Sebenarnya si Baka itu dimana? Kenapa aku ditinggalkan sendiri? Kenapa pula aku disuruh kesini?"

Rukia mengomel sambil terus mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya pada tanah yang ia pijak. Sudah setengah jam ia berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang melindunginya dari sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu menyengat sebenarnya mengingat ini musim semi. Jika saja Ichigo tidak menyuruhnya untuk menunggunya di tempat asing ini, ia lebih memilih berbelanja pakaian bersama Inoue.

Ponsel Rukia bergetar. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dari tas yang ia bawa.

'_Sekarang kau berjalan sekitar 500 meter dari tempat kau berdiri. Aku ada disitu. Cepatlah. Ini sudah hampir malam,'_

"Kubunuh kau, Kurosaki Ichigo,"

.

.

.

Rukia berjalan sesuai perintah Ichigo. Ia terus mengatakan 'Baka' sepanjang jalan. Memaki Ichigo karena menyuruhnya berjalan. Apalagi ini di pinggiran kota Karakura, oleh karena itu ia masih asing dengan tempat ini.

"Apa sih sebenarnya tujuan Ichigo menyuruhku kemari?"

Lagi-lagi Rukia mengomel. Hanya saja ia terus berjalan. Rukia bisa merasakan udara yang sangat sejuk di tempat ini. Mungkin saja karena suasana pinggiran, apalagi ditambah lagi dengan pohon sakura yang memenuhi sepanjang jalan. Sepertinya ini pemandangan yang jarang ia lihat di Karakura.

"500 meter yah. Sepertinya disini. Wow…..indahnya," Rukia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setalah itu. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada hamparan bunga berwarna putih yang hanya mengelilingi tempat tersebut. Ia sedikit berlari mendekati tempat tersebut. Ia begitu takjub dengan pandangan di depannya tersebut. Selama ini ia baru pernah melihat taman bunga putih tersebut. Setelah sampai di tengah-tengah taman tersebut, Rukia menghirup bau bunga tersebut.

"Inikah bunga cosmos? Wanginya lain dari bunga Sakura. Indah sekali..."

"Indah bukan?"

Suara seseorang sukses membuat Rukia berbalik. Didapatinya Ichigo berdiri dengan tegap di belakangnya. Ia tampak gagah dengan balutan pakaian serba coklatnya. Mulai dari celana jeans nya sampai jeket yang berwarna seperti warna matanya tersebut.

"Kau membuatku lama menunggu, Tawake," Rukia langsung berkacak pinggang. Bagaimana pun ia kesal karena Ichigo membuatnya menunggu. "Tapi aku memaafkanmu karena sudah menunjukkan tempat seindah ini, meskipun ini di pinggiran kota,"

Ichigo berjalan mendekat pada Rukia. Ia selalu terpana melihat Rukia yang tampak cantik didepan matanya walaupun menggunakan pakaian apapun. Begitu pun kali ini. Rukia tampak sangat cantik dengan balutan dress putih sepanjang lututnya yang berlengan pendek tersebut. Warna putih nya seputih bunga cosmos yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Rukia, kau masih ingat dengan mimpimu waktu itu? Aku ingin mengabulkan mimpimu tersebut. Jadi, marry me?" tanpa basi-basi lagi Ichigo meminta pada Rukia yang ada di hadapannya.

"Baka! Sudah aku bilang jangan memikirkan hal itu. Kalau tahu akan seperti ini aku tidak akan datang. Darimana kau tahu tempat ini, hah?" tanya Rukia setengah membentak Ichigo. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak menyangka Ichigo masih memikirkan tentang mimpinya yang sudah lewat sebulan.

"Aku tahu dari Ishida. Sekarang aku hanya ingin mendengar jawabanmu. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, melindungimu dan…."

"Ssssttt, jangan bicara apa-apa lagi," kali ini Rukia terisak dan segera memeluk Ichigo. Air matanya jatuh. Ia terlalu bahagia dengan hal ini. Ini seperti saat ia memimpikannya. Ichigo melamarnya di tengah-tengah padang Cosmos. Dan ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Jangan bicara lagi? Apa ini artinya kau menolakku?" tanya Ichigo yang mulai ketakutan. Ia takut Rukia akan menolaknya. Sangat takut.

"Baka! Aku bahkan belum menjawabnya. Jangan mengambil keputusan seenakmu," jawab Rukia setengah memukul dada Ichigo.

"Jadi?"

Rukia melepaskan pelukannya. "Dengar. Tidak akan yang menolak jika sudah seperti ini. Aku adalah gadis terbodoh sedunia jika menolakmu,"

"Jadi?" Ichigo kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya dan menatap Rukia lekat-lekat.

"Aku akan menikah denganmu, Tawake!" jawab Rukia lantang dan membuat Ichigo meraup Rukia dalam pelukannya.

"Arigatou. Arigatou, Rukia. Akhirnya kau menjadi milikku ," Ichigo memeluk Rukia semakin erat. Sangat erat seolah-olah takut Rukia akan menghilang saat ia tidak memeluk Rukia seperti ini.

"Baka! Dari awal kau sudah memilikiku. Kau sudah memenangkan hatiku," jawab Rukia dan membalas pelukan Ichigo.

"Hm, aku tahu. Aku tahu," Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Rukia lekat-lekat. Mencoba menyelami violet yang ada di depannya. Violet yang akan menemaninya sepanjang waktu. Violet yang akan menjadi miliknya. Hanya milik seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

Perlahan seperti ada medan magnet yang menarik mereka berdua, bibir mereka berdua saling bertautan dan menyatu. Mungkin selama berpacaran mereka sudah sering melakukan ini. Berciuman. Hanya saja baik Ichigo maupun Rukia merasa ini ciuman terbaik mereka. Ciuman yang sangat manis. Ciuman yang penuh dengan cinta. Dan ciuman di antara bunga-bunga cosmos yang bermekaran dan juga matahari senja yang menemani mereka.

Dan Padang cosmos serta senja menjadi saksi bersatunya cinta seorang gadis shinigami dan shinigami pengganti sekaligus pengguna Fullbring.

.

.

**Owari**

**.**

**Fuah…**

**Setelah lama tidak menulis fic akhirnya saya menulis lagi. Ini project lama saya. Tapi baru saya selesaikan sekarang. Fic ini sekedar pemanasan untuk fic-fic saya yang lain. Sepertinya gaya bahasa fic saya sudah lain sekarang.**

**Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf karena banyak fic yang lain masih terbengkalai. Akan saya usahakan untuk update lebih cepat.**

**Saya sendiri bingung dengan mood saya menulis fic, karena jujur saja mood saya menulis terpengaruh karena manga bleach yang sama sekali tidak memunculkan Rukia kita. Saya sempat ogah baca Bleach. Hanya karena saya penasaran bagaimana Ichigo bisa dapat lagi kekuatannya kembali, makanya saya tetap setia baca manga nya. **

**Dan saya berharap hubungan Ichigo dan Riruka tidak seakrab hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia. Saya takut dengan karakter Riruka yang semakin akrab dengan Ichigo. Bukannya menghina Riruka, hanya saja tiap orang boleh menyampaikan pendapat masing-masing kan?**

**Ya sudah. Sekian dari saya. Review saya terima dengan tangan terbuka. Dan mohon reviewnya. Onegaishimasu..**


End file.
